


You help me be my most true self

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Love, M/M, Mates, Vampire!Kurt, alphawolf!Blaine, family and friends, pack runs, playful banter, thunder and lightening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Alpha!Blaine and Vampire!Kurt verse'. Title taken from a very sweet wedding vow I read. Somethings are love and lust and somethings are tit for tat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You help me be my most true self

The pale blue, late afternoon sky clouds up and mists over to a stormy gray. A loud crack of thunder booms throughout the town, closely followed by an electric blue zigzagged bolt of lightening. And then the rain starts. Harsh and huge, pelting drops as they fall from the sky and crash against the earth’s surface with force.

 

 _It’s going to be a long night,_ Blaine thinks as he runs home, while swiping at his face as the rainfall clings to his sweeping eyelashes. With each strike of thunder echoing across the sky and down through the mountains and trees, Blaine feels it vibrate and resonate deep within him.

 

Surprisingly, the thunder soothes him. The rain cools his heated skin, though with every loud crack and flash of lightening his heart beats double time. A steady, rhythmic thump. A heat that pools at the pit of his stomach and stirs up into his chest. A familiar, pleasant ache.

 

He longs to _change_.

 

Werewolves can change form at any given time, there’s neither reason nor rhyme to it. As long as it’s in a safe, controlled environment or situation there are no rules or restrictions. Werewolves typically change late at night or first thing at dawn when they’re usually out hunting or running or just playing, letting off steam. If they sense danger or are alerted of any nearby trouble their inner-wolf can take charge and transform from within them at any given moment.

 

Blaine doesn’t know why the change in the weather makes him want to change so bad. Maybe it’s the rich scent of the spring rain that he inhales through his sensitive nose. Or the welcoming, cool rush of a late afternoon’s breeze whipping through his dark fur, as he sprints through the meadows.

 

Or then again it could be, or rather probably _is_ the fact that his fiancé, his mate, _his Kurt_ turns into an absolute minx-like demon with the charge of lightening up in the clouds.

 

The night they’d first met at the karaoke bar, had been a cold rainy night. Inside, up in the club on that stage with microphones in their hands, the scent of alcohol wafting around and each others bodies pressed up against each other had been a complete difference to when they stepped outside later that night, or rather the early hours of the next morning.

 

Blaine had known then that he and Kurt would be a great match. _“The storm bearer and the lightening thief.”_ Kurt had joked, nipping at Blaine’s throat up against the outside wall of the club. The weather as it happens, has turned out to have a rather lasting, glorious fundamental effect on their relationship ever since.  

 

When Blaine arrives home he kicks off his muddy boots on the front stoop and is already peeling himself out of his soaked shirt and unbuckling his cut-off jeans. Blaine walks through his house gloriously butt-naked, with his soiled clothes bundled in his arms. The wet heat rolls off and up from his chest and shoulders as he strides through the house toward the downstairs laundry room.

 

As he loads the washing machine, the rest of the house is quiet around him to his acute hearing. His ears prick and his nose tingles, searching for any sign of his wonderfully roguish lover.

 

It’s not often that one of them wants to play when the other does not. Their personalities and likes and dislikes are rather compatible. They compliment each other in most ways than none and when or if one lacks a certain quality, it is equally balanced out by the weight of the other’s.

 

But when Blaine needs to change and Kurt is feeling particularly _playful,_ that’s when heads could roll. Thankfully for them they know how to tame their inner _beasts._

 

“Mr Wolf coming out to play?” Kurt drawls, suddenly appearing from thin air in the doorway between the kitchen and the laundry room. He _knows_ , he knows Blaine _so well._ It’s thrilling.

 

Blaine startles for a fraction of a second, manages to regain control of himself then stands and turns slowly to face Kurt. “I think so, yes.” Blaine states, firmly and calmly. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the washing machine just starting tor rumble to life. He’s still blissfully naked. _All over_ naked. And he’s smugly all too aware of it and so is Kurt.

 

Kurt licks his lips, draws one between his teeth and lets it go with a slick sucking sound. “Mmm, I see.”

 

Blaine nods his chin towards the far small rectangular window but doesn’t take his eyes off Kurt. “Just gonna wait for the sky to darken a little, then I’ll head out. Won’t be too long.”

 

Kurt pouts. His pupils dilate and flash and swirl, dazzling with need and want and desire and a whole lot of naughty, playful vampire-ness. He takes a step forward, eyes hooded. He’s wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a white, loose button down shirt which is only fastened over his navel.

 

“Baby.” Blaine warns, unable to keep the small shadow of a grin from the edge of his lips. His chest thumps hard, skin prickling, his muscles pulse and throb and pull tight with the need to either transform or to take Kurt right there on the floor.

 

“Just a little taste?” Kurt whispers, making a tiny gesture with his thumb and forefinger. He pulls that damn plump, juicy lip in with the daggered points of his fangs again. Blaine doesn’t know how he doesn’t hurt himself. He wants to be in control of those lips.

 

“Please?” Kurt whispers again, but this time he’s grinning as he drags his heavy gaze slowly down Blaine’s body and back up again. “You don’t need to go right this instant…” He’s teasing, he knows what he’s doing and Blaine knows that Kurt knows that _he_ knows. It’s all part of the game. And they love it.

 

“You can have me when I get back, baby.” Blaine smiles and tantalizingly slowly strokes a hand down his sternum to his stomach and back up past his pectoral muscles in leisurely massaging circles. “And then I’ll have you. Over and over. And then it could be your turn again.” Both men’s eyes flash with hunger, of two different kinds.

 

It’s never wise to mix Kurt’s feeding with Blaine’s changing. Too much teeth and fur and testosterone pumping. They’re both aware of this and though fully aroused and ready as they are, they’ve learned how to control their needs and put practicality first and foremost. 

 

“I could run with you?” Kurt says softly after a short pause, and his whole demeanour has changed. “Could keep you company?” He shrugs.

 

Blaine actually “awws”, his chest rumbling with satisfaction, he forgets the itch under his skin and the pounding of his chest and the swirl of his tempting arousal and steps forward to take Kurt in his arms, pressing his nose into his cool, creamy neck.

 

Sometimes it’s easy to get caught up in the whole mind blowing bond that they have between them, with the electric chemistry sizzling and burning low all day and night. It’s easy to forget that underneath it all there is love and friendship and just two men that have become one heart and one soul and can’t bear to be parted.

 

“I’ll be real quick. I promise.” Blaine says against Kurt’s neck, kissing him in little pecks down to his shoulder blade where his shirt has fallen and back again. “Have a bath waiting for me? Be in it.” Blaine grins as he pulls back, searching Kurt’s face.

 

Blaine needs to change to get rid of the buzz in his body, he’ll get too distracted with Kurt around, no matter how much his body and his heart will long for him while he’s gone.

 

Kurt nods, swats Blaine’s bare ass then pushes him back. “God you smell divine, you look it too. Go, now. Hurry.” And with a dazzling smile he vanishes, and Blaine can hear him upstairs in their master bathroom, turning on the taps and lighting candles.

 

As Blaine heads for the door he smiles and stops directly underneath where he knows Kurt is standing upstairs, probably sinfully naked on the tiles of their grand en-suite. Even with a low pitched whisper Kurt will hear everything that he says. They are obligatory skills that come with the territory for supernatural folk. But for Kurt and Blaine, they’re just completely, wholly in tune with one another.

 

“Would you like to come running with the pack tomorrow morning?” Blaine asks, looking up to the high rise ceiling of their hallway. “It will be…less intense. I’m sure the boys would love to have you there.”

 

“I’m sure they would.” Comes Kurt’s voice high and shrill in his ear, and very sarcastic sounding. Blaine rolls his eyes.

 

“They like you, Kurt.” Blaine says, his voice sounding a little pleading and petulant. “They’re very much looking forward to our mating and for you to become Omega of the pack.”

 

“Of course, because at that introductory barbeque you had thrown for me, they were asking all of the _important, primary pack questions_.” Kurt quips back and Blaine has to smile, a little resigned.

 

“They were drunk, Kurt.” Blaine chuckles. “They’re guys. You’re a Vampire, and they were just curious about our… _lifestyle_ …”

 

Kurt laughs with him and Blaine knows that he’s won him over a little. They don’t have to be directly with each other to know how they’re feeling. “But you’re right. I’m a Vampire, not a werewolf Blaine. That will always be the case. I get that. I won’t force myself onto them or… part of your ways…”

 

Kurt doesn’t get a chance to finish before Blaine has practically flown up the stairs into their bedroom, through to the bathroom and is hovering over Kurt, his arms holding him tight around his waist and back. Now they’re both naked.

 

“You’re not a _part._ You’re an _Are.”_ Blaine almost growls and Kurt smirks a little at his ridiculousness. “You’re running with us tomorrow. I want you there. Ok?”

 

Kurt smiles and nods. When his alpha has spoken, _his alpha has spoken._

 

“Ok, yes. But on one condition?” Blaine kisses him then steps back with an eye brow arched in question, ready to head back down the stairs. His inner wolf is definitely all riled up now and needs to be out. “Dinner, tomorrow night with my dad? Your second favourite Vamp?”

 

Blaine lets out a deep sigh and tries to choke back the whine in his throat. “Oh yes, Senior Lord Hummel. How he loves me so.” Blaine drawls, his tone dripping with something that is definitely not sincerity. 

 

“Tit for tat, Mr Wolf.” Kurt sing-songs, and with no effort he airily drops himself into the bathtub with a soft splash. “Go, run along. Good boy, and hurry back to me.”


End file.
